Wizardry? Who would have known
by Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE
Summary: Max Ride is your ordinary muggle girl, until she gets a huge surprise! Watch her adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with adventure, romance, tragedy, fun, and magic beyond measure! Really bad summary, I know.
1. A Surprising Message

**Hiya! So, this is my first crossover fic, and I'm really excited! This takes place either before the HP series, or Harry's whole regime never even existed, whichever you want. So here's how it goes, Max Angel and Gazzy are siblings (Angel and Gazzy are twins in this, I also upped their ages so they're the same age as Nudge), Fang and Nudge are siblings, and Iggy is just there. Well anyway, they're all from muggle families except Iggy. But enough with this stupid author's note! Let's get on with the story! Max's POV by the way.**

Have you ever had something really unexpected happen when you least expected it? Like seriously, something _out of this world _that you never would have even known existed had happened to you?

That's exactly what happened to me.

I'm guessing you really want to know what happened right? And that I'm going to just jump right in and tell you what happened right here, right now, right?

Wrong.

I have to give you the whole story! I bet you're all thinking something a lot like "Oh Max, get on with it. We don't care about your boring back-story, just get on with it!" Well, of course I can't do that. What fun would that be?

So here you go, I'm going to tell you everything that happened that day, and you just try to keep up okay?

Okay.

"Max! Maxie, Maxie Max!" I grunt and roll over in my bed to check my alarm clock. _7:13 _People should not wake up at 7:13. Especially on Saturday. Especially in the middle of summer.

Yeah, that's right.

I grunt again and literally roll out of bed, falling with a big BANG on the hardwood floor. Hmm, it seems so easy when people do that in movies, but I guess not.

I rub my back and stretch out a bit. "Max? What on earth are you doing up there?" I hear my mom call up the stairs. She must have heard my fall…

"Nothing Mom!" I yell. Almost fully awake now, I quickly walk down the stairs and plop myself down at the table.

"Do you know what day it is?" I ask my little sister Angel, 9 years old. She has my same blonde hair, but my moms' blue eyes instead of the brown of my dads'.

Innocently looking up from her Lucky Charms she asks "What?" My mouth drops open. She can't have just forgotten! I've been talking about it for forever!

"Mom!" I call out. This can't be right.

"Yeah?" She asks, looking at the two of us.

"Please tell Angel what day it is!" I tell her, still mad.

"Saturday, dear," she says to Angel and walks out of the room. My mouth drops even more. How can both of them have possibly forgotten?

My little brother, and Angel's twin, Gazzy (That's not his real name, it's Zephyr. But seriously, don't ask why we call him that. You don't want to know) sleepily walks into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes,"Ey" he says groggily.

"I'm guessing you don't know what day it is either?" I ask Gazzy. He looks up at me with the same innocent eyes as his twin.

"July twenty-first?" He asks, looking around as if it's a trick question. I hang my head down.

"Nevermind," I say, completely disappointed. I pour myself some cereal when my dad walks into the room.

"Do _you _know what day it is?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

"It's Saturday right? Yeah, Saturday," He sits down in a chair next to mine and starts reading today's newspaper.

I stand up "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. So do you really have no idea what day it is? Anyone? Any of you?" Gazzy ignores me, and Angel and Dad just look at me. "You guys seriously forgot? You have no idea! How could you!" I'm about to start screaming when the lights in the room start to flicker, but then I see my mom walk into the room.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Max, happy birthday to you!" My family breaks into song and my Mom walks in with a stack of pancakes with a rainbow candle _11 _lit up.

"You guys!" I'm relieved that they seriously didn't forget, but I'm still mad at them, "What the heck?"

They just laugh and my Mom tells me to blow out my candle.

Before wishing, I think for a minute. What do I really want the most? A new phone? Clothes? For Angel and Gazzy to stop bugging me? To go to a midnight movie?

No, what I really want is for something really interesting and amazing to happen.

I blow out my candle and my family claps for me. "Happy Birthday!" Angel says and gives me a toothy grin. I hug her and she wraps her skinny arms around me.

I sit back down at the table and dig into my pancakes. Obviously, my mother knows me very well. She made me chocolate chip pancakes with Nutella and whipped cream. My dad leaves the room to go get the mail. When he comes back, he shuffles through the letters. A bunch of them are for me, probably birthday cards from relatives. I open them up one by one, and read the small message, putting the money in my pocket.

Just then I hear the doorbell ring, my dad goes to answer the door. I peer around the wall to see who it is, and am surprised to see an enormous man with long scraggly hair and beard. He steps into the house before my dad even says anything. He looks around the house a bit until his eyes meet me. He then walks over to me and sticks out his overly-large hand. I gingerly take it in mine and shake it.

"Yeh must be Max!" He says in a gravelly voice, "Name's Hagrid,"

"Umm, yeah," I say.

"Yeh're probably wondering why I'm here righ'?" He asks sitting down in one of our dining room chairs, obviously about to break it.

"Umm, yeah," I repeat. I really have no idea what to say to him.

He smiles warmly, "Well, Max, yeh've been excepted inter Hogwarts!"

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Ah, Hogwarts, on'y the finest Wizarding school in all of Britain! " He seems very proud to say these words.

"_Wizarding _school? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right…" My voice trails off as he hands me a very formal looking letter. There is fancy green writing on the front reading the words: _Miss. M. Ride, 5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

I hesitatingly break the official-looking seal on the back and take out the papers. I read the first one, not knowing what to expect:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Maximum, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

"W-what…" I stammer, trying to find the right words to say, "This makes no sense, what does this even mean?" My parents take the letter and start to read it, Angel and Gazzy trying to peer over their shoulders so they can see what it says too.

"Daddy, what's a Mugwump?" Angel asks.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering," He replies.

"Let me explain everything ter yeh, case yeh seem confused. Well basically, Max here," Hagrid gestures to me, "Has been excepted inter the finest Wizardry school Britain has ter offer!"

"Umm, Wizardry?" I ask.

"Oh right! I guess I got ter explain that part too. Max, yeh believe in magic right?" I have to think about this one a bit. Do I seriously believe in magic? Things turning into other things, and witches and wizard with wands and pointy hats?

"I don't know," I answer feebly.

"Well, whether yeh do or not, it exists. Has anything strange ever happened to yeh? When yeh're really mad, or upset?" I think about this for a minute. Just this morning the lights had started to flicker when I was extremely mad about my family forgetting about my birthday, who knows what could have happened if my mom hadn't walked in that second with my pancakes? Now that I think about it, other things like that have happened in the past.

I nod my head.

"Well, that's just it! Yeh're a witch Max!"

"A- a witch?" This can't be possible.

He nods excitedly "Yep! And this letter means that yeh've been excepted inter the very wizarding school that I went ter myself!" He starts to tear up a bit, happy tears of course, "So whaddya say? Yeh coming ter Hogwarts or what?"

I look around at my family. My parents are obviously shocked, but definitely pleased, Angel is absolutely excited as possible, and Gazzy is just standing there with his mouth hanging open, looking completely frozen to the spot. I look back over to Hagrid.

"I'm in!"


	2. Diagon Alley

**The first chapter was a big hit, so I'm continuing! Sorry about the long wait, but I was having a hard time coming up with a plot and stuff, but I have it now! :D I'll try to update as much as possible, but I tend to forget about my stories for about a month or so…. Anyway! My dear cousin is here writing this with me! :D On with the chapter. **

"Hagrid, are you _sure _we can get this stuff in London?" I say for the fourth time today.

"_Yes,_ now come this way, I got ter talk ter someone," He says turning a sharp corner. I have to practically jog to keep up with him, and everyone we pass by has whispered to their friends pointing to him, but he's great company all the same. He cracks a joke now and then, and he seems like the kind of person you just can't hate no matter how hard you try.

We come across a somewhat run-down store front between a bookstore and a record shop with a large sign with the words "_The Leaky Cauldron"_

"Is this where I get my cauldron?" I ask looking back at my supplies list for the hundredth time that day, "And why should I have a leaky one? Isn't that bad?"

He laughs, "No, no. It's a famous pub for wizards. Now come this way," He leads me into the Leaky Cauldron which doesn't appear to be very famous at all. It looks dark and there aren't many people in it.

A very old looking bald man with a horrible hunch back walked over to us, shaking hands with Hagrid. "Hey Tom, I got another new Hogwarts student here," He lifts my hand in the air. Tom grunts in reply and laughs, walking away.

Hagrid takes me to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and steps outside into a small backyard with various crates and barrels strewn around. He takes out his umbrella and taps a certain brick. At first nothing happens, until the bricks start to move. They turn around and into each other, slowly creating a huge hole in the wall. In a minute, the entire wall has opened up and I'm standing there looking at the most magnificent place I've ever seen.

"Where are we?" I ask Hagrid, completely mesmerized by the scene in front of me. It is a tight street packed with witches and wizards in robes and pointy hats. Lots of children about my age scrambling about, doing just the same as me I assume, buying Hogwarts supplies. The street is lined with shops which sell things I have never seen before in my life.

"This is Diagon Alley, it's where yeh'll be getting all of yer stuff," He replies, stepping into the flurry of people.

"Wait, but Hagrid," I run after him, "I haven't got any wizard money, just a few pounds,"

"Well, where'd you think we were goin?" He asks, walking straight down Diagon Alley, "Wizard Bank, Gringotts. None of that stuff yeh Muggles use is accepted here anyway, we gotta exchange that stuff for wizard money,"

We walk all the way down Diagon Alley and come up to a large crooked-looking building. We walk inside and I am surprised by how quiet is in there, when it was so loud outside. I follow Hagrid straight up the center of the aisle, with dozens of goblins staring at us as we pass by with a grim look on their faces.

" 'Ello Griphook," He says to the goblin at the main desk, "I gotta exchange some Muggle money here," he sticks out his large hand to me and I drop all of my money in it. Hagrid drops it all on the desk, messing up whatever Griphook was working on. He quickly counts all of my money and exchanges it for gold, silver, and bronze coins. Hagrid hands them to me and I examine them.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he points out to me, "The silver ones are Sickels, and the bronze ones are Knuts. 17 Sickels to a Galleon an' 29 Knuts to a Sickel an' eh… um…" he screws up his face as if he's trying to remember something.

"493?" I say quickly doing the math in my head.

"Yep, 493 Knuts to a Galleon! Don' worry, you'll get used to using it," He says, noticing how intently I'm looking at them.

"So what should I get first?" I ask, pocketing the money and looking at my list again. "How about a wand!" I say excitedly.

"Sure!" he says, turning into a shop, "Welcome to Ollivanders! Best wands ever made!" We walk into Ollivanders and go right up to the counter.

The shop was very tiny and dusty, with the walls lined with thin boxes all the way up to the ceiling, containing wands I assume.

" 'Ello?" Hagrid calls out. Just then I see a very old looking man come into the shop from a back room.

"Hello," he says with a slow croaking voice, "Hogwarts, I assume?" I nod my head, "Of course! Let's get you situated shall we?" He looks me up and down and then goes to the back of the shop and pulls out a long thin box. "Let's try this one out. Ten inches, cherry wood and a thestral tail hair,"

I grab the wand off the desk, "Okay," I examine it for a minute, it has a design of waves going up all sides, "So, now what?"

"Give it a wave of course! To see if it's the right one!" Ollivander says.

"Oh, okay," I give it a small flick which sends a potted plant flying across the room, "Cool!"

"No, not cool. That's not the one," he takes the wand from me and goes into the back again, coming out with a different box, "Ten and a half inches, hazel wood, and a unicorn hair,"

I take the wand from the box and hold it in my hand. This one has a handle that is slightly thicker than the rest of it. I wave it around a bit and break a glass bowl, "Let's try again," Ollivander says.

It goes on like this for a while, Ollivander giving me a wand, me trying it out, and completely failing, "How about this one? Eleven inches, birch wood, phoenix tail feather," I take it in my hand, this one is pretty simple, kind of whitish, has a handle which curls slightly out at the very bottom. Suddenly, I feel a strange sensation sweep over me, my hair is blown back and the wand is glowing slightly.

Ollivander looks immensely happy, "That's the one! There you go," He places it back in its box and hands it to me, "That'll be eleven galleons" **(A/N. Is it eleven or seven? I'm never really sure) **

I hand over the gold and walk back out of the store with Hagrid, admiring my wand, "Why don' yeh go get yer robes now, I'll be right back, the shop's righ' over there," He points to a store called _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. _

I walk into the store and see a few other kids being fitted for robes, "Right over here!" a stout witch in bright purple robes calls over to me. I go over by her and stand on the little platform, "Hogwarts?" she asks, and I nod, "I'll be right back!" she walks away and I am left standing there. I look around the shop, it's not too small, definitely bigger than Ollivander's, or what I could see of it at least.

"Hey"

Surprised, I jump around, and see a tall dark boy looking at me, "You going to Hogwarts too?" He asks me.

"Oh, uh, yeah, are you?" I ask, which was a stupid question really.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Max," I say simply.

"I've never met a girl named Max, that's different,"

"Well, it's short for Maximum, and yeah I guess," There is a slightly awkward silence after that until I hear a girl's voice that is way too excited and preppy.

"Fang! Look I got my robes! Aren't they so cool? Don't I look sexy in them? Who is this?" A red-haired girl runs up to us and stops short when she sees me.

"Lissa, this is Max, Max this is Lissa," he introduces me to the girl and I politely smile, but she just grimaces.

"Why are you talking to her? I need someone to tell me if I look fat in these robes!" She grabs Fang and pulls him to the other side of the shop.

"See ya 'round!"I call after him.

"See ya," He just barely calls out. The stout witch in bright purple robes comes back with arms full of black robes for me to try on.

All the time I'm being fitted, I find myself looking around the other kids trying to see Fang, he's always right behind Lissa though, so I can never really see him.

I don't really know why, but I'm pretty disappointed that he has a girlfriend.

**R&R please! Let me know if it's any good :D**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Hi! Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Whatever you celebrate ! :D Soo… ummm… Enjoy :) Sorry it's super late!**

I wake up the sun streaming in through the dirty window into my eyes. I rub my eyes and stretch out, and decide to go back to sleep, until I remember.

Today's the day!

I shoot up in bed and jump up, causing me to be dizzy for a moment. I quickly get dressed; I packed my things yesterday, and race out of the room, making sure I left nothing behind. I sprinted down the hall of the Leaky Cauldron inn, crashing into the wall a couple of times, and raced down the stairs into the main area. There are some people who I know have been staying in the inn getting ready to leave (one of them being Fang.)

"Hey you," Fang calls out seeing me running down the stairs.

"Hi!" I say almost as peppy as Lissa. God, when did this happen? I need to calm myself down.

"Someone's excited," He says letting out a little hint of a laugh. I punch him playfully on the arm.

Soon, it's time to leave for King's Cross station. I didn't even look at my ticket until we reached the station.

_Platform 9 ¾ _

Confused, I look up at the platform signs, I see platforms 9 and 10 up ahead, but no 9 ¾.

"Hey, Fang," I look at him and realize he's just as confused as me.

"9 ¾?" He asks, "The heck?" We both look back up and platforms 9 and 10 hoping, but not expecting, to see some sort of sign.

I roll my suitcase over to the solid wall between platforms 9 and 10. I lean against it and feel the weirdest thing happening. Just a split second later, I realize that I'm in a completely different place than a second ago.

I jump up and look around back at the wall I just came through. "Fang?" I call to the blank wall. I then see him appearing out of the wall and standing right next to me. "What just happened?" I ask completely confused.

"I don't know, I just followed you," He says and turns around, I do the same and find myself looking at the most magnificent-looking train I have ever seen. It was a bright red, perfectly polished down to the rungs on the stairs. It bore the words _The Hogwarts Express. _

"Wow," is all I manage to say. I see a bunch of kids boarding the train. I grab my things and follow them onto it, with Fang close behind. On the train, I see a bunch of compartments full of kids. Making my way through the crowded train, I eventually find a compartment that is empty and occupy it with Fang. I stuff my things into the shelf above our heads and plop myself down in the comfy chair.

In a minute or so, I feel the train start to move and smile, I'm on my way to the most magical place I could ever imagine, and no, it's not Disney World.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?"

I snap out of my trance and see a very tall, pale boy with strawberry-blonde hair. Fang and I both nod at the same time and he sits down next to Fang, "I'm Iggy," he says and sticks out his hand. I grab it in mine and shake it.

"Max," I say.

"Max? Isn't that a guy's name?" He asks. You have no idea how sick I am of this question.

"Short for Maximum," I say simply and he nods. We sit in a comfortable silence until I see a large bird sitting in a cage on top of Iggy's stuff.

"Um, iggy. Why do you have an Owl?" I ask staring at it, and it stars back at me.

"Why not?" He says not even looking at me, "His name's Screech,"

"Screech?" I ask looking at the owl who appears silent.

"Well, he's a Screech Owl," he says not looking up.

"How wonderfully creative," I say.

"Thank you for that assessment," I decide that I like Iggy, (not that way you pervs.)

"I was just thinking that an owl is kind of an uncommon animal to have as a pet," I say.

"Uncommon?" he looks up at me, "Where the heck are you from?"

"Surrey, where people don't have owls as pets,"

He waves his hand in a dismissal gesture, "You're muggle born, I should have known,"

"Well yeah," I say unsure of what to say next, "Are your whole family wizards?"

"Yep, even though I'm an only child-"

"Candy from the trolley!" I turn around and see an old lady in the window of our compartment door.

"Finally! I'm starving over here!" Iggy shoves the door open and buys an armload of candy. I buy some chocolate frogs and Fang buys some pumpkin pasties. I had completely forgotten Fang was with us while I was talking to Iggy.

"So where is Hogwarts anyway?" Fang says as we sit back down and close the door.

"Scotland," Iggy says with his mouth full of Red Vines **(A/N. LOL any other AVPM fans out there?) **

I'm about to ask why we're going to a school so far away, but then I hear that horrible screeching voice again. You guessed it!

Lissa.

"FANG! FANGFANGFANGFANG!" I hear her long before I see her, and when I do see her she pushes our door open, nearly smacking me in the face with it. "Fang, will you come sit with me and my friends? PLEASEE?" She says sitting so close to Fang that she's almost on his lap.

Fang looks at Iggy and me, as if hoping we'll telepathically give him an answer.

"Lissa, I'm sitting with my friends right now, okay?" She looks upset and gives Iggy and me evil glares.

"Oh. You're sitting with _this _girl again," She crosses her arms and leaves our compartment, slamming the door behind her.

There's a few seconds of silence until Iggy says "What's her deal?" and shoves more candy into his mouth.

"Why don't you just break up with her?" I say to Fang.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if I break up with that little ball of evil?" I picture Lissa standing on top of the Earth, and then the entire world blowing up under her feet.

"You have a point,"

"I never want a girlfriend. FOREVER SINGLE!" Iggy throws his hands up in the air, "WOO HOO!" Fang and I stare at him for a second, and then we all burst out laughing.

The rest of the ride is relatively silent; we talk for a little more, and then fall into a comfortable silence while looking out at the scenery that we pass by. Mountains, hills, forests, fields, all so beautiful until it starts to get dark out and we can see them no more. We all change into our robes when we get near Hogsmeade train station, everyone obviously extremely excited for the school year (Wow, I never thought I'd say that.)

Everyone hurries off the train when we stop at the station. There is lots of chatter with kids excitedly planning what they are going to do this year, kids from wizarding families telling kids from muggle families everything they know about Hogwarts, and friends meeting up who haven't seen each other all summer.

"Firs' years over here! "Firs' years!" I hear the unmistakable voice of Hagrid and turn to see him towering over all of the kids (who look like specks compared to him.) He waves to a few kids, probably others he escorted like me.

"Hi Hagrid!" I call over to him and he waves.

"Alrigh' everyone here?" He says. "Okay let's go!" We walk for a little bit until we reach a large black lake with many small boats waiting for us to board them. All of the first years board one of the little boats; I squeeze in with Fang, Iggy, and another boy whose name I don't know.

"There are no oars, how are we supposed to move?" I whisper to Iggy who is sitting right next to me; Fang seems to be wondering the same thing.

He just laughs, "They move themselves!" just then I feel a slight jerk and find out that they really do move all by themselves. I start laughing, wondering if this has all been just some wild and amazingly realistic dream. The ride across the lake is fantastic, the scenery is amazing and when Hogwarts comes into view, I am astounded.

I see a huge castle with many towers and floors. It stands high and proud on top of a hill. Lots of older kids are already entering the huge front doors.

All too soon, the ride across the lake is over and we all look up at Hogwarts castle in amazement. Hagrid brings us all into the castle, and I soon find out that it is so much more amazing on the inside than on the outside. The Entrance Hall was so large that I'm sure every Hogwarts student could comfortably fit in it. There were what looked like thousands of paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. There is a huge marble staircase and a door that every older student is rushing into, but all of us first years stand behind with a teacher.

Once everyone clears out of the Entrance Hall, The female teacher speaks to us first years. "I am professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfigurations professor this year. Right this way please," We all follow Professor McGonagall to the large doors. "Before we can start the feast, you must be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin,"

She turns around and opens the doors into the most magnificent dining hall I've ever seen.

**That's t for now, but next chapter is the sorting! If anyone has a Sorting hat song that I can use I would be so grateful! I'll give you the credit! :D**


	4. Sorting

**I think I forgot to do the Disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, Hogwarts, The Sorting Hat, Max, Fang, Iggy, Hogwarts Express, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, the Fat Lady, Jeb Batchelder, basically anything in here you recognize, I don't own. I do however own the Sorting Hat song, and most of the Hogwarts kids!**

We all excitedly walk into the Great Hall, which is the most magnificent place I've ever been. The ceiling appears to be mimicking the sky outside, which in itself is just amazing. Thousands of little candles are floating over the heads of the hundreds of students, all sitting around four long tables, eagerly awaiting the start of the school year.

Just then, from the staff table emerges a man dressed in long sweeping robes with half-moon spectacles and an unbelievably long white beard.

"Is that professor Dumbledore?" I whisper to Iggy. I had done some research on the headmaster while at the Leaky Cauldron Inn.

"Yeha," he says without even looking at me. There is a certain glint in his eyes and a bounce in his step that tells me something amazing is coming up very soon.

I see Professor McGonagall return to the Great Hall holding a stool and a very old, very tattered pointed hat. She places them in front of the staff table facing us. At first, it seems as if the hat is just going to sit there and do nothing, but that's not how it works in the Wizarding World. A large crack in the brim of the hat opened up like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"_All first years come and listen to  
>My song composed just for you<br>I may seem like just any hat  
>But children, you are wrong at that<em>

_I sit atop your little heads and tell where you belong  
>So if you're not afraid, then come and listen to my song<br>Each and every one of you  
>Has a House you'd be gladly welcomed to<em>

_Before I tell you where to go  
>Let me teach you what happened long ago<em>

_The four Founders of this noble school  
>Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin too<br>They all had traits that set them apart  
>And now I'll sort you by what is in your heart<em>

_Gryffindor, the brave and bold  
>Chivalry was his gold<br>He valued courage, daring, and nerve_

_Then Slytherin, he cared for blood  
>The purest was his kind<br>Ancestry of Wizardry is how Slytherin is defined_

_Fair Hufflepuff, she cherished things  
>Like kindness, loyalty, and patience<br>Fair play, and hard work were her teachings_

_Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw  
>If you've a sharp mind<br>The logical, the intellect, the wit and creativity  
>Are Ravenclaw's kind<em>

_So now I finish my song  
>With these final words of wisdom<br>I'll sort you accordingly then hope you will be happy  
>So let the sorting begin"<em>

The hat sits still again and Professor McGonagall reads aloud from a list, "Aimes, Jessie," The Sorting begins when a girl with straight light brown hair down to her waist who must be Jessie Aimes timidly walks up to the Sorting Hat. She sits on the stool for a few seconds with the hat on her head, fingers crossed and eyes shut tight.

"RAVENCLAW!" Everyone from one table stands up and cheers, welcoming Jessie to their House. Her face lights up when she joins her House members.

"Bailey, Katrina," A tall blonde girl with a pointed nose walks up to the stool and places the Hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

" Emerson, Sam," I see a blonde boy walk up to the stool. _He's kind of cute, _I think.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting continues like this, the line getting thinner with each of us being placed into a house. "Griffiths, Iggy," Iggy moves from his spot next to me and bounds up to the stool. The hat droops down over his face and instantly calls out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheers and Iggy, beaming, sits down.

"Hues, Lissa," Comes next. She struts up to the stool and places the hat on her head, "SLYTHERIN!" She gives a sly smile and goes over to the Slytherin table.

"Martinez, Fang," Comes after a few more. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells after thinking for a minute.

"Ride, Maximum," Finally is called after a while, I was one of the last of us standing and waiting to be sorted. I stumble up to the stool and carefully place the hat on my head.

"Ah," the hat whispers in my ear and I jump a little, "Brave yes, but also fairly witty, better make it a…. GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yells the last word for all to hear. I get up and sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Fang and Katrina Bailey and across from Iggy.

"Nice!" Iggy says, "We're all in the same house," I smile and stare at the ceiling, not paying attention to the rest of the Sorting. Soon, all of the kids have cleared out of the middle aisle.

Dumbledore stretches out his arms and says, "Now let's feast!" Just then, food appears on the once-empty plates in front of us, and we all dig in. I must say, this is the best food I've ever tasted, and the desert is even better. When the eating slows down, the food disappears from the plates.

"Now that we're all sorted and fed," Dumbledore speaks again, "Let's welcome our newest member of staff, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jeb Bachelder!" A man stands up at the staff table and gives a small bow. He has glasses and a total scientist-ey look about him. He sits back down. "Quidditch try-outs will be held by your House Quidditch Captain. Now please follow your house Prefects to your dormitories," We all stand up and follow a few older kids up the moving staircases to the seventh floor corridor. We come across a painting of a very fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asks and I jump a little.

"I didn't know paintings can talk here," I whisper to Iggy.

"Well, now you know,"

"Bowtruckle," the prefect says. The Fat Lady smiles and her painting swings forward, showing a hole in the wall that we all climb through.

"Boys, your dormitories are up those stairs to the right, girls, on the left," The prefect explains to us first years. Everybody files into our dormitories. I see a door labeled 'First years' up the girls' stairs and go inside.

"I want the bed next to the window!" calls out a girl named Alessia Moore, she jumps onto the bed. I claim the bed across from the door, Alessia's to the right of it. Katrina Bailey in the bed across from Alessia's and a girl named Nellie Boscarino in the far corner.

"Maximum, is it?" I turn and see Nellie next to me.

"Max," I say and we shake hands.

I notice that all of my things have been brought up for me, all of my robes and uniforms have the Gryffindor seal on them, and everything has red and gold stripes.

The other girls chatter excitedly;

"Ravenclaw colors are prettier, but Gryffindor house is better,"

"That potions teacher really freaks me out,"

"Did you see our ghost? He's so cool!"

"I wonder what class we have first tomorrow,"

"I think it was Charms,"

"Did you see that boy Fang? He's so hot!"

"Do you like my owl?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Night everyone!" I call out and close the curtains on my four-poster bed.

"Night!" They all say.

I close my eyes, tired from the events of the day. _This can't be real, _I think, _it's too amazing to be real. I'm going to wake up tomorrow at home with Angel and Gazzy. This has all been some crazy realistic dream. _But no matter what I tell myself, I know it's true.

**Did you like my Sorting Hat song? I know, it's pretty bad, but I think it's alright for writing it in 10 minutes. **


End file.
